More Than Anyone
by JustAlicia
Summary: "¿Confías en mi, Marley?" dijo rompiendo el silencio. "Más que en nadie." Le respondió. Él temía que eso fuera otra mentira. Spoilers 04x08


**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee ni a sus personajes**

* * *

No estaba seguro de que sentimiento era más fuerte en ese minuto: la preocupación, el temor o la impotencia. Simplemente sabía que no quería dejarla en manos de nadie, quería ser él quien estuviera ese momento con ella y ser el primero en verla despertar para poder pedirle una explicación, porque él estaba consciente de la situación… quizás era el único realmente consciente.

Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero pareciera como si la ambulancia no fuera a llegar nunca, no muchos estaban en ese momento con ella, decían que era mejor dejarla tranquila pero ni Jake ni Ryder querían que estuviera sola.

"¿Fue por ella, verdad?" murmuró el menor de los Puckerman. Ryder se demoró unos segundos en notar que le hablaban.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha que continuaba inconsciente junto a ellos.

"Lo de que yo fuera el bailarín líder. ¿Nos escuchaste hablar?"

No hubo respuesta, quizás porque ambos sabían que no era necesaria o quizás porque la mente de Ryder no estaba en ese lugar… ni en ese momento.

_Su padre había estado trabajando todo el día y se notaba que ya no podía soportar más el dolor de cabeza. Él, como buen hijo, se ofreció a ir a la farmacia a comprar algo para que se pudiera sentir un poco mejor._

_Él lugar no quedaba muy lejos así que no le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar, en cuanto cruzó las puertas fue directo hasta la parte de los medicamentos como cada vez que su padre sufría una migraña. Había alguien parado allí, sacando una de las pequeñas cajas con letras rosadas._

"_¡Marley! Que sorpresa verte aquí." Dijo mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Ella no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto e instintivamente esconder la caja tras su espalda._

"_Ryder…"_

"_¿Qué tienes ahí?" La expresión de él cambió un poco, no era normal que ella actuara así. Él extendió su brazo para intentar coger la caja que Marley sujetaba entre sus frágiles dedos pero ella retrocedió un paso._

"_N-no es nada." Él giró su cabeza para fijarse en la sección que estaba frente a ella._

"_Dijiste que nunca lo harías." No sabía si estar decepcionado o triste por eso._

"_No soy míos, Ryder," dice ella con mientras pasa de largo al muchacho para dirigirse hasta la caja registradora. "Son para mi mamá."_

"_Y siempre tratas de ocultarlo cuando ven que los compras, ¿Verdad?," dijo él mientras la seguía. "No soy estúpido, Marley. Creía que ya habías dejado eso."_

"_Y lo hice, te lo repito, no son para mí… eres alguien a quien nunca le mentiría, Ryder." Él la cogió del brazo y la obligó a girarse, ella apartó la mirada._

"_Okey, te creo," eso la hizo alzar la vista para ver que él sonreía. "Sé que no querrías haber acabado como mi primo." Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y él se sintió aliviado. El poder saber que Marley aun era capaz de reír así le demostraba que no le había mentido._

"Soy un imbécil." Murmuró mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos. ¡Él pudo haber hecho algo para ayudarla!

Jake lo miró con intriga pero no dijo nada, estaba seguro de que su amigo no le estaba diciendo algo pero sabía que ahora estaba en un mal momento… quizás en uno peor que él.

* * *

En cuanto llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a Marley el dolor en la expresión de Ryder fue demasiado grande, quizás por eso el ex profesor de Español se ofreció a llevarlo al hospital.

Durante el trayecto el adolecente no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar por la ventana mientras los pensamientos bombardeaban su cabeza sin poder evitar imaginar todo lo que podría haber hecho para evitar esta situación.

"Tienes que calmarte," escuchó que le decían.

Silencio.

"Ella va a estar bien."

"¿Y si yo hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudarla?" dijo por fin en voz alta.

"Aun no sabemos por qué ocurrió, Ryder."

Él quería decirle la verdad, a todo el mundo, pero no estaba seguro de si sería lo correcto. De si Marley podría lidiar con eso. Con que todos supieran… no sabía si empeoraría las cosas…

No volvieron a cruzar palabra durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

Hipoglucemia.

"Eso fue lo que dijeron," le contó Jake mientras lentamente salía de la habitación para que Marley no los oyera hablar.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

"Que tiene poca azúcar en la sangre," Ryder se mordió el labio inferior, a cada momento se sentía peor consigo mismo. "Despertó hace poco, le traerán algo de comer." No pudo evitar soltar un bufido ante ese pensamiento, ese era precisamente el motivo por el que estaba ahí. "Tú sabes que le pasó, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí…"

"¿Por qué no entras a verla?" Ryder se sorprendió ante eso. Esperaba que le preguntara que ocurría o que le gritara por no haber hecho algo. "Eres el único que sabe y también la persona en quien ella más confía."

"No lo sé porque ella confiara en mí…"

"Mira, no me importa si lo sabes porque te lo dijo o porque te llegó un mensaje celestial, simplemente quiero que vayas y hables con ella." Su tono era firme pero se notaba la súplica que había por detrás. Ryder lanzó una débil sonrisa y caminó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Marley.

La puerta continuaba entreabierta y él dudó si tocar o no antes de entrar. Por respeto a la muchacha golpeó un par de veces.

"Pase." Le dijo una débil voz.

Allí estaba ella, tendida en una cama, con una sonda en su brazo izquierdo y una expresión de agotamiento. No pudo evitar que una amarga sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente, casi como si no quisiera asustarla, y se sentó junto a la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella no respondió, si había una persona a la que temiera hablarle en ese minuto era a él.

"Al menos estás lo suficientemente bien como para ignorarme," con eso logró sacarle una sonrisa. "Marley… lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó mientras trataba de incorporarse en su cama. El mareo no se lo permitió.

"Por dejar que esto pasara."

"No tuviste nada que ver, los doctores dijeron que—"

"Los doctores no saben lo que yo sé," la acalló casi con rabia. "Los doctores no saben que no estás comiendo o que vomitas cada vez que lo haces. Los doctores no saben que tomas laxantes y que probablemente haces ejercicio hasta no poder más… los doctores no saben que yo podría haber hecho algo para que abrieras los ojos y te pudieras ver tal y como eres."

Marley alzó la vista cuando lo escuchó decir lo último, una lágrima estaba a punto rodar por la mejilla del muchacho pero él la limpió antes de que acabara de caer.

"Pero no hiciste nada malo." Le dijo ella tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, esta vez con éxito.

"Tampoco hice nada bueno."

Ryder alzó una de sus manos para apartar un mechón de cabello de la cara de Marley. No estaba seguro de qué más decir porque sabía que ella no lo escucharía, o que al menos no le creería. _Pero perderla sería simplemente demasiado._

"¿Confías en mi, Marley?" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Más que en nadie." Le respondió. Él temía que eso fuera otra mentira, aun así continuó.

"Entonces déjame ayudarte." Dijo mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a ella.

"Ryder…" ella titubeó un poco, no estaba segura de que decir pero él estaba decidido a hacerle entender.

"Sé que no quieres que los demás se enteren," sus palabras ya no eran más que susurros, estaban tan cerca que no era necesario hablar más fuerte. "No tienen porqué saber, pero prométeme que lo harás."

Ella no respondió, él no continuó hablando, simplemente cerraron el espacio que había entre ellos y se besaron, tal y como la noche en la que Ryder vio el comienzo de este problema y, al igual que esa noche, Marley sintió que no necesitaba hacer esas cosas porque, para alguien, ya era hermosa.

Se separaron en cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse, una enfermera entró con una bandeja con comida, la dejó sobre una mesilla y se retiró sin decir palabra. Ryder acercó la mesa y miró a la frágil muchacha que estaba junto a él.

"Más que en nadie." Una débil pero sincera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al momento en que cogió los cubiertos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Hola Mundo :))**

**Simplemente no pude evitarlo, desde que vi a Ryder y a Marley hablar por primera vez me enamoré de esa pareja.**

**Todo el asunto sobre el desorden alimenticio de Marley me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, probablemente porque me llega de una forma muy personal, y cuando la vi desmayarse en verdad pensé ¡Hey! Matemos dos pájaros de un tiro: escribir sobre el tema y apoyar a una de mis parejas favorita.**

**Esta es una de esas historias que son de un solo capítulo pero en verdad estoy considerando continuar la historia. ****Díganme ustedes que preferirían. :)**


End file.
